


You are my starlight (내 맘을 비춰)

by writeforselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side! Tao/Junmyeon, aboverse, past Sehun/unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforselu/pseuds/writeforselu
Summary: Sehun is an omega who hates alphas, and Luhan is his alpha best friend; In which Sehun has glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and is unconsciously looking for someone to patch his heart back up again. Luhan scent marks obsessively, and surprise surprise, Sehun is clueless (as always). Meanwhile, Tao eats chocolate covered pretzels, Junmyeon is rich, and Chanyeol strokes carrots in his kitchen sink.





	You are my starlight (내 맘을 비춰)

According to Sehun’s dog-eared copy of a second(third?) hand Philosophy 101 textbook, which was written by some old person (who was probably dead by now), a philosopher once asked: “Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?”  
  
As Sehun anxiously shifted in his seat, he scrawled out a barely legible answer on the lined page of his notebook. “I, myself, have never stared at the stars once, but perhaps this means that I am not human, and am, in fact, an alien life form. Growing up in polluted Seoul, it is impossible for one to look up and see anything but smog. In conclusion, to answer the question, ‘Are we human because we gaze at the stars?’ I would say that being a human compels us to search for the unknown, and to always want to understand more about the universe.” Here he pauses, chewing on the tip of his pen. “Curiosity makes us human, and as we discover more things about our universe, knowing, and knowledge, becomes the basis of human existence.”  
  
Leaning back in his chair, he sees that the lecturer seems to finally have wrapped things up. Breathing out a sigh of sweet, sweet relief, Sehun grabs his textbook and stuffs it haphazardly into his messenger bag.  
  
Really, Sehun hadn’t been kidding when he said that he had never been stargazing. It wasn’t that he didn’t bother or didn’t want to, but growing up as a city kid in polluted Seoul, there really wasn’t much of a chance to look upwards and see anything but the dark, hazy night sky.   
  
The closest that Sehun had ever gotten to seeing a real star had been when he used to watch airplanes, pretending that they were shooting stars so he could make wishes on them.  
  
He unlatched his bike from where it was leaning against an ancient oak tree, throwing a leg over the seat and narrowing his eyes against the setting sun. The entire campus was bathed in a warm glow, reminding Sehun that it was now fall, and he really needed to start wearing a thicker jacket to school.   
  
As he peddled home, Sehun thought about what he would do if he finally got to see real stars, not just the glow in the dark kind that you could buy at the mall and stick onto your ceiling. He’d seen pictures before, and they seemed like little glowing dots, only appearing to be so bright because of their contrast with their surroundings blanketed in soft shadows. Perhaps Sehun would die an old geezer, having never seen stars, or knowing what they looked like, how they shone. Perhaps the first time he would see a star would be if he was reborn as one, like in that myth where family and loved ones who passed would watch over the living from up above.  
  
Alas, it has been scientifically proven that stars aren’t human souls, but are huge exploding balls of gas; and as a chemistry major, Sehun didn’t think that he wanted to spend his life after death as a hydrogen atom. There was also the fact that stars that were observable from earth had already been dead for countless years, and the light of the dying star was simply an echo of what had once been.  
  
As he biked through the school gates and rounded the corner towards his apartment, he stuffed his earbuds in, the upbeat tune of Red Velvet’s _You Better Know_ pumping into his system. Yes, Sehun enjoyed listening to pop songs. Sue Him.  
  
(please don’t.)  
  
Nodding along absently to the beat of the song, he narrowed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the bite of the crisp fall air. Through his peripheral vision, he registered the kind old woman who sold snacks outside of the University, selling the bbopgi that he liked so much, hunched over her display. There was also the local coffee shop that Sehun had never visited owned by that man with the sharp eyebrows, and the scent of bread from the pastry store he frequented run by the young girl and her mate. Had these people ever seen stars before? Probably. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely managed to break in time to stop himself from flying straight into a couple standing in the middle of the sidewalk.   
  
He squeezed the hand brakes of his bike, wincing when he felt his muscles straining at finally being put to use. Working out would definitely do him some good, but nah, who had time to hit the gym when finer things like Mario Kart 8 existed?  
  
The couple didn’t even seem to notice Sehun was there, let alone acknowledge his existence, and continued measuring the strength of Sehun’s gag reflex as they sucked face right there, on a public street, the Alpha’s pheromones permeating the air so strongly that Sehun resorted to holding his breath as he peddled furiously around the pair. The omega seemed completely infatuated with her mate, her arms winding around the alpha’s neck, and Sehun felt a pang of longing in his chest at the mutual connection they seemed to share. But no matter; it was useless dwelling on things that would never belong to him. It was like looking at an expensive bike through the window as a child; look, but don’t touch, constantly teetering on the delicate balance between hope and preparation for disappointment.  
  
Peddling past the couple, he let out a sigh of relief as he arrived in the familiar lobby of his building, the subtle scent of vanilla perfume invading his senses. Nodding at the beta, Minseok, sitting at the front desk, he walked his bike into the elevator and waited for his floor.  
  
Unlocking the door, he left his bike out in the hallway as he kicked his shoes off and flopped down onto the couch. Tao, his roommate, was seated in the small armchair next to the fireplace, sitting cross-legged with a bowl of chocolate pretzels in his lap, leafing through a glossy fashion magazine.   
  
Looking up to fix Sehun with a lopsided grin, Tao shifted in his seat, pushing his fashion glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Hey Sehun, how was class?”  
  
Sehun responded with the noise of a strangled, dying animal, slumping down further into the fluffy cushions of the couch. Tao laughed in response (so much for being a sympathetic friend).  
  
“Anyways, I decided that we’re going to have dumplings for dinner tonight. I don’t that I can stomach another serving of instant noodles.” Tao placed the bowl of pretzels on the coffee table, closing the magazine and filing into the bookshelf. See, this is why Sehun needed a roommate. If it wasn’t for Tao, he’d most likely be homeless and/or barely alive, surviving off the kind of food that he could buy at the convenience store down the street.   
  
“We don’t have any ingredients though, so I asked Luhan hyung if he would come over. Not like he has anything better to do anyways.” Sehun nodded in acquiescence. He hadn’t seen his best friend in a couple of days now, which was a really long time, considering the fact that Luhan lived right across the hall.   
  
He had first met Luhan because of Tao. He and Tao had been close since Pup Elementary, having been placed in the same class for years. Back then, Tao had been a whiny little pup who cried all the time (and in retrospect, it seems that not much has changed since then). Luhan was Tao’s older cousin, and he and Sehun had met when the omega had been invited over to Tao’s house for a sleepover. Young Sehun had been extremely confused by With his small stature and innocent looking face, Luhan possessed all of the qualities of an omega that Sehun and Tao lacked. Getting over his initial shock, Sehun found that Luhan hyung was someone like an older brother, a friend who he could look up to. Somewhere between chocolate chip cookies, Pokemon marathons and late night sleepovers, they grew closer, and soon vowed to be each other’s best friend forever.  
  
They had kept in touch all throughout their troubling middle school years, and Sehun had missed him when the older had moved across the city to attend college. He had used his hyung as motivation studied so incredibly hard to be accepted into the same college, and somehow, he succeeded- now he and his Luhan hyung were closer than ever.  
  
Deciding to get started on his homework, Sehun laid down on the shaggy rug in front of the TV and spread his chemistry worksheets out on the floor, heavy textbooks stacked up near the foot of the couch. Tao picked up his phone, answering the call with a coy “Hello?”, and Sehun made a face upon realizing that it was none other than Junmyeon, Tao’s “potential mate” on the other end of the line. The older omega had been gushing about his alpha for weeks, and Sehun had quickly grown very tired of listening to Tao brag about Junmyeon bringing him on a vacation to Bali or chartering a private yacht for his birthday or most recently, Junmyeon flying 500 french macaroons out from Paris to celebrate his and Tao’s ‘month-aversary’, which in Sehun’s opinion was just stupid and a huge waste of money. (Maybe Sehun was jealous- not that he would ever admit that he would enjoy consuming delicate pastries with names like “rosemary chiffon”.)   
  
The doorbell rang, making Sehun jolt upright and out of his thoughts. “Come in,” Tao hollered. The door was pushed open slowly, and Luhan’s fluffy honey colored head peeked into the living room.   
  
Sehun stood up, pushing his textbooks aside and walking over to the front door. He took the plastic bag full of vegetables and minced pork from Luhan’s hands, greeting his friend with a smile and “Hi, hyung”.   
  
Luhan stared at Sehun for a couple moments before grinning back at him, reaching out to tousle Sehun’s hair. “Sehun-ah, it’s been too long!”  
  
Tao grumbled from where he was standing by the kitchen. “Shut it, Luhan. You just saw him last weekend at the club fair.” At this, Luhan turned to pout at Tao, causing the younger omega to double over in laughter.   
  
“I swear, Luhan hyung, you would make a way better omega than I am,” Tao teased.  
  
Luhan laughed, and instead of responding, he closed his fingers around Sehun’s thin wrists, guiding the younger boy into the kitchen. Sehun allowed himself to be manhandled, depositing the grocery bags onto the kitchen island and sinking back into Luhan’s firm chest. Luhan hummed in content, using one hand to chuck the packets of meat onto the counter.   
  
“How have classes been, Sehun?”  
  
Sehun grumbled in response. “The weird kid with the creepy smile keeps trying to talking to me.” Luhan laughed.  
  
“It wouldn’t hurt to try and make friends… Tao and I are going to get sick of your incessant whining at some point.”  
  
“Hyung, you know that they aren’t just trying to be friends.”  
  
Luhan turned towards him, eyes wide as always. He managed a smile.  
  
“You never know, maybe one of them is the alpha meant for you.”  
  
Sehun looked out of the window at the darkening sky. Nope, no stars, as always. He turned back to the alpha and shrugged.   
  
  
                                                                        ~☆~  
  
Tao shoveled a steaming dumpling into his mouth, fighting back tears as his tongue was promptly seared by the scalding heat. “As I was saying,” Tao hissed, interrupting Sehun’s fit of giggles, “Sehun, you really need to start thinking about dating.”  
  
“I’ve dated before,” Sehun mumbled through a mouthful of pork. And it was true. Sehun had dated many other wolves; alphas mostly, with names he furiously tried to forget. But it didn’t matter anyways; none of them had cared enough to stay. He felt pathetic for holding on to old photos, piecing memories together like some sort of scrapbook in his mind that he knew would be better off tossed into flames.   
  
It didn’t matter anymore.  
  
(Maybe, just maybe, if he repeated something to himself enough times then he would convince himself to truly believe it.)  
  
Tao softened. “But you haven’t ever dated seriously… Sehun, have you ever found an alpha that you were truly interested in?”  
  
Sehun responded by helping himself to more dumplings.  
  
“I think it’s time for me to stage a Tao-style intervention. Sehun, I already signed you up for an account on the best dating site around!” Tao seemed far too excited, and Luhan spared Sehun a half pitiful, half amused glance.  
  
What kind of people signed up for dating sites anyways? (People like Sehun who were socially awkward and were somewhat desperate to find a mate [or people with extremely pushy friends who butt their snouts in places where they don’t belong].)  
  
Sehun pouted. “What about Luhan-hyung? He’s three years older than us and he still hasn’t found a mate.”  
  
Luhan choked on a chopped chive, quickly chugging half a glass of water and spluttering. Sehun patted his back while Tao began to laugh.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about Luhan hyung. He’s a hopeless case.”  
  
                                                                        ~☆~  
  
Sehun and Luhan had been walking to school together when the notifications began ringing in.   
  
*You have 16 new messages!* Unlocking his phone with a swipe, Sehun tapped the bright pink icon for the new app that Tao had installed on his phone called Love Me Right (a delightful name, really).   
  
“What are you looking at?” Luhan asked, peering over Sehun’s shoulder to glance at his screen.   
  
The omega began scrolling through the various messages, deleting many rather shady friend requests one by one.  
  
_“u seem like a pretty cute omega, but not as good looking as me, ofc. Wanna go on a d8? -yeolsta”_ One of the messages read. His profile picture was of a tall man bent over his kitchen sink, stroking a peeled carrot; but a closer glance at “yeolsta”’s facial features revealed that this account belonged to none other than Chanyeol, the overgrown elf from his biology class.  
  
“Just some lame friends requests from creeps,” Sehun laughed, carelessly pressing the tiny x button on most messages without even bothering to read them. To his surprise, Luhan responded with a frown, the alpha reaching around Sehun’s body to take the phone away from his grasp.  
  
“You should give them a chance,” Luhan said. “You never know, you might actually find someone on there that you could actually consider meeting.”  
  
Sehun scoffed in response. “I’m only really doing this to make Tao happy.”  
  
The corners of Luhan’s lips tugged upwards into a tentative smile. “Sehun-ah… maybe it’s time to start giving lo-it, a chance again. I know you’ve had bad experiences, but do you really think that you’d be content staying by yourself forever?”  
  
“I’m not alone, I have you and Tao,” Sehun said. “And Kyungsoo hyung from uni.”  
  
“Sehun… do you still hate alphas?”  
  
“I told you. I’m done with dealing with insensitive alphas and their inflated egos. Last time I trusted an alpha I almost ended up being forced into a claim, and I am never going to let an alpha take advantage of me like that again.” Luhan winced at this, and Sehun immediately reached for the alpha’s hand in apology.  
  
“Not you, you’re different. You’re still with me... Thank you, hyung.”  
  
Luhan hummed in acknowledgment and tugged Sehun’s lean figure against his own.  
  
_“Lu han? You didn’t tell me you were mated!”_ Sehun turned his head to see a rather tall beta screaming at Luhan in a foreign language. Luhan immediately loosened his grip on Sehun’s waist, walking up to the beta and smacking him on the forehead.   
  
_“Yi xing, he’s my best friend. We’re not mated.”  
_  
The beta snickered. “We’ll see about that. You’re all over that omega, don’t act as if you’re not interested. You’ve also clearly been marking your territory. The kid literally reeks of you, Luhan.”  
  
The alpha sighed.  
  
_“Too lazy to even come up with a proper comeback?”  
_  
_“Just exasperated by how goddamn irritating you’re being.”  
_  
Meanwhile, Sehun just stood aside, watching the exchange with a puzzled expression and desperately wishing that he had opted to learn Chinese back in elementary school (though it was doubtful that he would have absorbed any information either way). Luhan was clearly whining at the beta, and Sehun felt a pang of jealousy strike him straight in the heart. It was probably simply because he felt his best friend title being threatened.  
  
Either way, if this was one of Luhan’s friends, then he had to make a good impression.   
  
“... hi?”  
  
Not a great start.  
  
The beta burst out into laughter. “Oh, he’s totally your type. All awkward and innocent, ready to be tainted.” Turning to face Sehun, he seemed to collect himself and straightened out his face, offering a hand for the omega to shake (which Sehun did, rather reluctantly).  
  
“Hi, I’m Yixing,” he said, all pleasantly, and Sehun responded with a rather stiff nod. Social interaction was clearly not his one of his strong points (but what was, really? Well, there was the fact that he could cram three hot dogs into his mouth at once. Sehun thought that this was quite an impressive trait, if he did say so himself).  
  
“I’m Sehun,” he mumbled, cursing his retainer and his lisp that probably made him seem like a teething child.   
  
_“That’s right, your type,”_ Yixing laughed, and Luhan blushed 50 shades of crimson before grabbing Sehun’s hand and dragging him away from the cackling beta.  
  
Color him _confused_.  
                                                                        ~☆~  
  
The next time that Sehun bothered to open that godforsaken dating app was during his required health class, aka the professor drilling useless facts about mating into his head; (facts that he was fairly sure that he would never have to remember, considering his 19-year track record of involuntary abstinence).  
  
_Hana: Hi, I see that you like bubble tea. What’s your favorite flavor? Mine’s taro.  
  
_ Sehun scoffed. Who was this Hana person anyways? And choco was definitely the superior bubble tea flavor.  
_  
Sehun: choco ftw  
  
Sehun: taro is not as good, it’s my best friend’s favorite flavor so I don’t ever say it to his face but I think it tastes like leaves  
  
Hana: oh  
  
Hana: well  
  
Hana: Do you want to visit namwon with me this Saturday?  
  
Sehun: what  
  
Sehun: I dont know who u r  
  
Sehun: how do I know ur not a serial killer  
  
Hana: I’m not a serial killer...  
  
Hana: Besides, it’s a public place so I couldn’t do anything to you even if I wanted to.  
  
Sehun: Are you flirting  
  
Sehun: Please stop  
  
Hana: o-o Anyways ill meet you on jirisan’s peak at nine pm?  
  
Sehun: r u kidding me  
  
Sehun: isnt it like a 4 hour hike to get there I have no stamina  
  
Sehun: But ill c u there. Only because I wanna see stars  
  
Sehun: also no guarantees ill be there on time I might collapse or faint from exhaustion  
  
Hana: Okay  >u<  
  
Sehun: wait how do I find you  
  
Sehun: I dont even know what you look like  
  
Sehun: Are you even an alpha??  
  
Sehun: Hana?_  
  
“Oh Sehun?” The professor called, which caused Sehun to jerk in alarm and look up from where he had been peering at his phone beneath his desk. The graying beta frowned. “I would appreciate it if you would please at least try to pay attention during class.”  
  
He then proceeded to snatch Sehun’s phone out of his clammy grip from beneath the table. Chanyeol, his seat mate, began to laugh hysterically.  
  
“Stop it, Chanyeol, or I will tell everyone about your carrot fetish,” Sehun hissed.  
  
Chanyeol secretly resolved to never contact random cute omegas again.  
  
(Everyone knew that Sehun was taken anyways. Chanyeol suspected that the omega was trying to keep his relationship under wraps, but scents don’t lie, and a possessive alpha had definitely marked their territory.)  
  
                                                                        ~☆~  
  
“Just go, Sehun,” Tao said, digging through the younger omega’s closet to find suitable clothing. “It will do you good to meet new people for a change.”  
  
“I meet new people every day on the streets, at lectures, in public bathrooms…”  
  
The older omega scoffed at Sehun’s terrible attempt at a joke. “You never talk to them though. Come on Sehun, how bad can it be?”  
  
And so Sehun decided to _carpe diem_ , or whatever Latin crap was in his horoscope from the morning paper. Yes, today he was going to seize the day, he convinced himself as he buttoned up a nice polo shirt that Luhan had gotten him for his birthday.   
  
However, the correct definition of _carpe diem_ was to make the most of the present, and to completely ignore possible future consequences of your actions. As Sehun contemplated his past life choices, Tao shoved a fluffy white sweater over his head. Sehun would possibly end up regretting his decision of agreeing to meet Hana, a stranger whom he knew absolutely nothing about (other than the fact that her taste buds were faulty, and that she was not very good at flirting). But Tao was practically forcing him out of the door, and Luhan wasn’t available either, (and he was hell-bent on procrastinating writing his philosophy paper until a much later date). There wasn’t much he would be doing alternatively, other than helping Tao organize the pantry or something like that.  
  
Shoving his legs into dark washed skinny jeans, he decided that if this Hana girl (?) turned out to be a freak, he would scream bloody murder and try to attract help. He liked to think that his noodle arms could deal some damage, though the fact that he was an omega definitely did not help his status as a weakling.  
  
On the off chance that this Hana person would actually be a potential mate, however skeptical Sehun was about their meeting, he spent a rather unreasonable time in front of the mirror styling his hair upwards. Tao sat in his usual armchair, munching on chocolate covered pretzels and nodding in approval.   
  
“You got this, lover boy. And don’t forget to thank me afterwards.”  
  
“You mean for the outfit?”  
  
“...yeah. That. And other things too.”  
  
                                                                        ~☆~

  
Sehun had managed to convince his chemistry major buddy, Kyungsoo, to accompany him on the strenuous hike up the mountain.  
  
“You know, Namwon is the city of love. The person you’re meeting certainly thought this through,” the smaller beta commented as he hiked up the incline with ease.  
  
Meanwhile, Sehun felt as if his lungs were about to collapse as he practically dragged himself up the hill, completely regretting wearing a white sweater of all things on the hike. “Whoever this Hana person is, they probably have better stamina than me to have suggested this.” Kyungsoo simply laughed knowingly.  
  
It was just Sehun’s luck that his classmate had been traveling to visit his boyfriend who also lived in Namwon, quite a drive from the hustle and bustle of Seoul. But the sudden quiet was soothing in a way, and Sehun felt lost with the absence of the city noise that he had grown accustomed to all his life.  
  
As the sky darkened (and Sehun grew more and more exhausted), the sunset and a dark blanket of shadows slowly descended upon them. It was only when he and Kyungsoo finally reached the peak that he had the energy to look up.  
  
There were stars. So many of them, more bright and magnificent than anything Sehun had seen. They were scattered across the night sky at close intervals, the contrast stark, and only serving to accentuate the stars’ beauty.   
  
Yes, many of the little twinkling lights were already dead, but their legacy still lived on long after the stars expired.   
  
“Do you like it, Sehun-ah?”  
  
And there was his Luhan hyung. His best friend, standing under the star-lit sky, with a sprawling collection of wildflowers lining a blanket at his feet.   
  
Sehun walked towards him, briefly wondering where Kyungsoo had disappeared to, but suddenly realizing that he didn’t care. At least not when he had Luhan staring at him, eyes reflecting the stars up above, and brimming with emotions that Sehun could not decipher.  
  
Reaching out to hug the alpha, Sehun leaned into Luhan’s familiar embrace, enjoying the soothing feeling of Luhan’s fingers running through the strands of his hair. But why was Luhan here? He had said that he would be busy hanging out with his friend Yixing, (which Sehun would admit did make him a little jealous). And wherever was the Hana that he was supposed to meet?  
  
Suddenly, Sehun went stiff in Luhan’s arms.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Like a switch being turned on in Sehun’s brain, everything began to make sense. How Hana liked Taro flavor bubble tea. How Hana had responded to his confession about Luhan. How Hana knew about his longing to escape Seoul, to escape stifling expectations and to understand the ultimate insignificance of his problems, and how Hana had invited him to see the stars.  
  
“Are you... Hana?”  
  
Luhan sighed, turning to face Sehun while holding the omega’s hands in his own. “I didn’t think you would find out so easily. You know, I had wanted to approach you like this for a while, but I couldn’t figure out how to do so without scaring you away... I finally acknowledged my feelings for you a while ago, but I never quite figured out how to tell you without risking you running away. At that was something that I couldn’t risk. But seeing you with so many alphas who never knew how to take care of you properly began to frustrate me so badly, and I knew I had to be with you. I just- is this okay with you, Sehun?”  
  
The omega blanched. “Hyung, you like me?”  
  
Luhan sported a look of wry amusement, a hint of pain evident in the scrunch of his eyebrows. “So, so much, Sehun. I know that you don’t trust alphas anymore, but if you don’t want me- please tell me you’ll let us stay in touch-” his voice edged with desperation, and he clenched Sehun’s hands tighter. Taking a deep breath, the alpha softened as he continued. “Just don’t drift away, Sehun. If I can’t have you as my mate, I think I can handle it… I would only ever try to make you happy, and if it’s with someone else, then so be it. I just didn’t want to live my life wondering what would have happened if I had been just a little bit more daring, a little bit more brave, a little more like the alpha I am to you.”  
  
Luhan’s eyes twinkled- whether with hope, pain, or unshed tears, Sehun couldn’t tell. He looked at his and Luhan’s intertwined hands, and decided that for once, he would believe. He would try again, because if there was anyone that could patch his heart back up, it would be his Luhan hyung.  
  
Meeting Luhan’s eyes with his own, he saw the alpha looking at him with a mixture of resignation and tentative hope. And he couldn’t help but think that this was all so terribly cliché; an alpha and an omega, sitting together beneath the starlit sky, holding hands and shyly confessing like teenagers in love. Sehun would have never thought that he would ever even consider dating his best friend, but in retrospect, everything had always been about Luhan. Now, as he settled into Luhan’s lap and looked up at the bright sky, he decided that this was perfectly alright. He had never imagined that he would be here, 19, so so young, but ready to step up, ready to claim, ready to trust and leave his past behind.  
  
“I’d like to give it a try.”  
  
If Sehun were to have written a fairytale about his life thus far, it would have been about a young omega, full of hopes and dreams, with a best friend full of childlike innocence. It would have been about an omega who had been through one too many heartbreaks, who had trusted too much, and who had learned that growing up was tough. But it would also be about an omega who found someone who had been there all along; someone who had always been there to support him, and who had fought to earn a place in Sehun’s life.   
  
Sehun would never have seen this plot twist coming.  
  
But as he relaxed in Luhan’s embrace, he realized that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.  


                                                                        ~☆~  
  
Luhan sat on the couch in Tao and Sehun’s shared apartment, watching Tao eat chocolate covered pretzels while leafing through his fashion magazine.  
  
“... Are you sure this will work?” Luhan hesitated, the Love Me Right app open on his phone.   
  
Tao turned to pierce Luhan with an unusually serious stare. “Luhan. You have liked Sehun since… high school? That’s practically forever. I think it’s time you do something about it.”  
  
“But what if he rejects me? What if he decides that he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore? What if-”  
  
“Luhan.” Tao sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “That’s exactly what has kept you from confessing all these years, and look where that got you. Going behind his back and sneakily scent marking him to keep other alphas away, growling at every single one of Sehun’s dates and going behind his back to tell all of his classmates to stay away. You even managed to keep the overgrown elf in line. But this really can’t go on forever, dear cousin.”  
  
Luhan dragged a hand down his face. Even while protecting Sehun all this time, he knew that one day, he would have to let go. He had resigned himself to watching from the side as Sehun would eventually settle down, and start a family; he thought that he would be able to bear the pain, and smile on the sidelines like a good best friend would do. But sudden determination hardened in his gut. He thought about Sehun, and the reasons that he had stayed with him and enjoyed spending time with him, even in a platonic way, since pup elementary. He thought about crescent smiles and seal laughter, Sehun’s :[ face and the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling of his bedroom. Somehow, he found something worth fighting for.  
  
“Okay, Tao, what’s the plan?”  
  
Tao chortled. “You pretend to be a girl and lure Sehun out on a date. I think Hana’s a decent name choice. Lu han? Han- hana?” Luhan pouted.  
  
“You know that I’ve always been sensitive towards people calling me a girl.”  
  
“That’s because it wounds your manly alpha pride that we all know that you would make a pretty one. Now hush, and listen to Kung Fu Master Tao.”  
  
And for once, Luhan allowed himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for making it this far and I hope you enjoyed the story! I love ABOverse and this prompt was super fun to write but I did have some trouble getting started ;-; I didn't quite get to include all of the elements that I would have liked to; however, I'm quite happy with the result (albeit a little rushed) and I hope you readers are as well! Please continue supporting Hunhan and the fanfiction community ♡


End file.
